


A Rare And Fantastic Sea Wedding.

by Thousandsmiles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: Charcoal drawing of Dyn-Emrys' wedding from Wryter501's Son of Poseidon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wryter501](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wryter501).



> Bad fanart is still fanart right? Merlin and Freya in the water with Arthur and Gwen in the boat,

 


End file.
